


Gold x Red (One-Shot)

by Tired_Eddie1233



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Eddie1233/pseuds/Tired_Eddie1233
Summary: Just a calm small one part fanfic





	Gold x Red (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and my motivation was getting so i just wanted to do something before it went away
> 
> Also Gold and Red are the same age here (17 years old okay)

They were sitting on the top of an edge of a mountain looking up at sky, the boys were daydreaming, calmly both thinking of pokemons, trainers, friends, family.. It was calm..

The air felt calm and the grass was soft as it always was.. The boys soon enough layed down.. Red looked over at a day dreaming Gold, he had his eyes closed as his hair swayed to the rythem of the calm air and breeze, the sun started to set and the stars shined along with the moon.. Red glanced back at the sky..

It was such a beautiful view.. Seeing the sky at its beauty.. Red sighs and he.. He smiled softy as he enjoyed this moment of the fantastic and beautiful view.. Every second getting longer as he stared, colors started to appear and made a beautiful looking galaxy sky, Red was amazed, the stars, the colors, the moon, oh it was a breath taking moment..

Red looked over at Gold with a smile but he realized that Gold had fallen asleep due to the light and soft snoring and the closed sleepy look on his closed eyes..

Red glanced back up to lool at the sky again enjoying the view again but felt alittle down Gold wasnt there to see it with him but shrugged it off as he continued gazing off into the beauty of the night on his own..

Soon enough Red felt something next to him, hugging his side, he looked over and he couldnt believe that Gold was cuddled up to his side.. He softly and quietly giggled at this and stared at the sleeping Gold cuddled up in a small ball on his side..

Red than carefully and quietly turned to his side Gold was on and hugged sleeping beauty, cuddling him too.. He thought to himself for a moment before smiling softly and sleeping slowly with his one and only Gold.. Both boys slept.. The lovebirds quietly had cuddled in their sleep..

 

 

Thats the end folks hope you liked it-


End file.
